Reunion
by igotsoulbutimnotasoldier
Summary: Puck does not like Biff, at all. Inspired by spoilers from the upcoming episodes '100' and 'New Directions'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : Since the spoilers about Quick in the 100th episode came out, the Quick fandom is experiencing a revival. I couldn't really find any fics regarding the upcoming ep so I decided to write one myself to tide myself over before the episode airs. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews!:)

* * *

It's been a while since he came back to McKinley.

As he walks along the school field, he sees a group of football players fumbling over the ball as their coach yells at them. On the other side of the field, cheerleading practice is in session and he can hear Sue hurling snarky comments at the poor cheerleaders. He smiles to himself.

McKinley hasn't changed. But I have.

He feels smart in his uniform. Wearing it, he felt a sense of duty, to his family, friends and his country. For the first time since graduation, Puck feels like he's doing something useful in his life. Enlisting in the Air Force changed him, for the better.

The Air Force made him a man, but Finn wasn't there to see it.

He would have been proud of him.

Honestly, if Rachel hadn't called him and told him that the Glee club was being disbanded, he would have never came back to McKinley. It was too hard, relieving all the memories with the gang but knowing that his best friend wasn't there relieving it with them.

But for the sake of meeting the rest of his friends again and saying goodbye to Mr. Schue, he had decided to come back. He looked forward to meeting all of them again though he had kept contact with most of them, some more than others.

Of course, he looked forward to meeting one person in particular.

* * *

'Looking good, Puckerman.' He hears a familiar voice as Santana comes up from behind. 'San, it's been a while.' he says as they hug each other. 'How's New York been treating you? Just so you know, I saw that god-awful yeast infection commercial while I was eating toast and nearly threw up laughing.' Puck jokes as Santana swats his arm playfully. 'Yeah, yeah enough with the yeast jokes, Puckerman. I've been teased and mocked and stared at by god-knows how many billion people asking me questions ranging from do I have a yeast infection to if I plan on opening a bakery with all that extra Yeast-I-Stat. I don't think if I'll ever live this down. But besides that, New York is good. I got a role as Rachel's understudy in Funny Girl!' she says.

'That's amazing San, good for you.' He says sincerely. He was happy for her.

'So have you met the others yet?' Santana asks as they stroll down the halls together. 'Besides Kurt and Blaine who I saw suspiciously heading to Kurt's car, most likely for a quickie, nope. Is the whole gang back this time?' He asks,hopeful. 'Yeah. Most of them are in the choir room right now.' Replies Santana as she narrowly avoids being stepped on by a group of sophomores running down the halls. 'and I thought you would like to know that Quinn brought her Yale arm-candy back with her.'

Puck stops walking. 'A boyfriend?'

'Yeah, Quinn's back to being all about men defining her life, again. His name is Biff, and he's a slimy rich douche who's got her all twisted around his finger. I've spoken to him and believe me, his posh BBC accent ain't fooling no one.' Santana says in a huff. 'He can't be that bad.' Puck says. 'My Mexican Third eye can sense things, Puck and I'm telling you this guy is bad. Worse than the plastic Ken doll Rachel used to date. My homegirl deserves better than that jerk. Anyway, I'll leave it to you to judge him and hopefully punch his smug face.' says Santana. 'Catch up with you later.' She says as she leaves him to find Brittany.

* * *

Puck takes back what he said to Santana.

He hates Biff the minute he sees the guy. The guy looked like he was everything Puck was not. Rich, successful and a douche-bag. Quinn was gesturing to one of the notice boards and talking to him but he seemed barely into it and kept looking at his watch.

That said a lot about him. Since it looked like they were busy, he turned away to walk to the choir room but Quinn saw him first.

'Puck?'

He turns back to see Quinn is smiling at him. She looked more mature and her hair was done nicely. Gorgeous as always.

'Hey.' She says softly as she reaches in to embrace him. 'Q.' he replies back gruffly as he hugs her back. 'You look handsome.' she whispers to him in that voice that he knows so well. 'You look amazing too.'he whispers back. The embrace takes a bit too long for Biff's liking and he clears his throat. Quinn immediately pulls away and latches her arm around the man next to her, dressed formally. 'Puck, this is Biff.' Quinn says brightly, 'and Biff, this is Puck. My old Glee mate and friend.'

'So this is Puck.' says Biff in a condescending tone. 'I've heard you're the best pool cleaner in Lima. My father's got a house here, maybe you could help us clean the pool sometime? Only the best for the McIntoshes.' he says, smirking. 'Biff, don't be like that please.' Quinn says hurriedly. 'I was just joking, Quinn.' Biff pats her hand 'Where are my manners? I'm Biff McIntosh. Sophomore at Yale. Quinn's boyfriend. Please to meet you Puck.' He extends his hand.

It's only been a few seconds since they met but Puck can already imagine himself punching Biff's worthless face and smashing it against the wall while Quinn and the New Directions cheer him on.

Instead he shakes Biff's hand with a grip tighter than necessary. 'Nice to meet you too, _Biff_.' enunciates Puck sarcastically. 'Sadly, I can't clean your dad's pool anymore cause I've stopped my pool-cleaning business long time ago. Maybe you could clean it yourself, but I doubt it. With a grip like that, it probably take you 3 years to finish cleaning it.' 'You're funny, Puck.' says Biff although his tone clearly suggested he found Puck's remark anything but funny. 'So what are you doing now? With the fancy uniform and all?'

'I'm in the Air Force.' Puck puffs out proudly. 'That's amazing Puck.' Says Quinn. 'Hmm, I see. Good to see that people like_ you_ can still serve our country.' remarks Biff. 'Biff, stop it now.' Quinn says firmly. 'I'm stating the truth dear.' He replies, staring straight at Puck. Puck stared back, fists clenched tightly. He wanted so bad to beat this smarmy Yale asshole up but that wasn't who he was anymore. The new Puck didn't go around beating people up.

A phone rang, cutting the tense atmosphere between the two guys. 'Now if you've excuse me dear, I've got to answer this call. See you around, _Puck.' _Says Biff curtly as he strides out of sight.

Puck is so mad that he punched a locker. Quinn looks embarrassed.

'I'm so sorry about Biff acting like that, Puck. He usually isn't like that.' She says. 'He can be a real sweetheart, I don't know why he's being like that today.'

'I can see that. Following you back here just to insult your friends,that's real sweet. He's a keeper, Q.' says Puck sarcastically.

'Don't you get all sarcastic with me, Puck. Biff is a good person.' She says, her voice quiet.

'Yeah sure. Darling Biff is such a good fellow isn't he? Nice to know that.' he says acidly.

'Puck. Stop being a jerk. Biff just needs to get use to all of you.' she says.

'After all he said to me, I'm being a jerk? Wow, he's really blinded you, hasn't he? Earth to Q. Do you always go for the rich-daddy's boys? Well, at least it's one step forward from banging your professor. Must be a Yale thing.' he answers back and regrets the words as soon as they fall from his mouth.

She slaps him hard across the face.

'Don't judge me, Puck. You don't know half the things I've been through. I feel like I've just gotten my life back together and meeting Biff is one of the best things that has ever happened to me unlike meeting you!' she hurls back.

Boy, do they know how to hit each other where it hurts.

'So I guess you rather live happily ever after with Biff and forget about Beth right? After all, if you meeting me was a mistake, I guess Beth is a mistake too!' he shouts at her.

'Don't you dare bring Beth into this, Puck. You think you're such a great father to her? I bet you haven't even called her once since Shelby moved to New York!' her eyes flashed with anger.

'You aren't so great yourself, Q. What about you? Have you visited her since? Have you called her?' Puck asks, outraged.

A tear falls down Quinn's cheek. She hastily rubs it away and upon giving him one last withering look, she storms away.

He stares at her retreating figure getting smaller and smaller and finally out of sight.

He hates that their first meeting since last thanksgiving had to go like this. It was all that stupid jerkface idiot's fault. Why did he have to come back with her? Puck sighs.

What a great way to start a reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

Eveyone is back in the choir room.

The old and new New Directions all in the same place at the same time.

Mr. Schuester gives a long speech about what the Glee club has achieved and all the friendships that were going to last forever. Puck was still cooling down after the argument with Quinn and barely heard any of it. He glanced around the choir room and caught sight of the picture of Finn. Finn, forever immortalized as the cheerful friend who would always be willing to help you no matter what.

'…So, we are not going to be sad. Instead, we're going to celebrate this whole week by singing about the good things that Glee club has done for all of us. All good things must come to an end but we will always cherish the memories we have had in this room as a club and more importantly, as a family. Even though we've lost one of our own just recently, he will forever remain in our hearts and I know he would have wanted us to enjoy this last week of Glee club.' Ends Mr. Schuester with a slight tremble in his voice.

Applause starts briefly and ends just as quick as it started. Puck sees that Rachel's eyes are tearing up slightly.

'Okay., to kick things off, would anyone like to sing a song?' Mr. Schue asks.

To his own surprise, Puck finds himself standing to his feet. 'I would.' He says.

Mr. Schue nods.

Puck brings his chair to the front and takes the guitar one of the band dudes hold up to him. He looks around the choir room at all the old and new faces. He clears his throat.

'I'm really thankful for what Glee has done for me. Without it and the friends I made in it, I would have probably ended up in jail or something.'

He sees Biff smirk slightly at this. Quinn, on the other hand stares emotionlessly at him.

'Honestly, I've always been a badass. My life was being wasted until Finn's death gave me a rude awakening. He had always been one of the few people who believed in me. His death reminded me that it was time to man up. Finn had and always will be my best bro. It's hard to move on after something like this happens to a friend and I know some of you are sad that Glee club is ending, but there is always hope out there as long as you keep holding on. This one is for all of you.' Puck concludes as he starts to strum the into to 'Keep Holding On.'

He didn't choose his song by accident. He clearly remembered that the club had dedicated this song to Quinn back in freshman year when she found out she was pregnant. He just wanted her to know that no matter what, he'll be there for her. As he sang, he looked at her. He could see that she was singing along softly. She looked at him with such a tenderness that he could melt on the spot. That was why he loved Quinn Fabray. She would build up all these walls around her to protect herself and her feelings,trying to always be the strong one, but he could always see right through it. Only with him, would she break down her walls.

As he ended the last note, the club broke out in applause.

'Thank you Puck for the beautiful rendition of the song.' Said Mr. Schue as the bell rang. 'Tomorrow we shall continue our song dedications to each other and to Glee.'

The newer members slowly flooded out of the choir room, chattering a dime a dozen. Soon, only the old members remained. Rachel was the first to speak, 'The song was beautiful, Noah.' She said, touching his shoulder. 'Thanks, Berry.' He said, smiling. 'How are you doing?' 'I'm doing great. With Funny Girl rehearsals and working at the diner, things have been pretty busy. What about you? You look good in that uniform' she laughs. 'I'm with the Air Force.' He said. 'Good for you Puck, I'm really happy to see that you found your place.' She says. 'I need to go see my dads for a while so I'll see you tomorrow?' 'Sure, Berry.' He says as Rachel runs off.

'Puck!' Mike calls 'You free tonight? A few of us are going to Breadsticks to catch up with each other. You in?' 'Sure, ain't got nothing else to do.' Puck replies. 'See you there then.' Mike answers back as he leaves the room with Mercedes.

Puck then realizes only Biff and Quinn are left in the room. Quinn is fumbling for something in her handbag while Biff is tapping his foot impatiently. 'Come on Quinn.' He says. 'Why don't you go and bring the car up to the entrance of the school first? I'll meet you there.' she replies. 'Fine.' He huffs irritably and walks out, giving Puck an evil eye as he exits the room.

'You need help looking for something?' Puck asks awkwardly. He doesn't know if Quinn is still mad at him. 'As soon as she sees that Biff is gone, Quinn stops her actions.

'I wasn't looking for anything. I just wanted him to leave first.' She says.

'I'm sorry for just now' says Puck.

She ignores that.

'I know you sang that song on purpose.'

He shrugs. 'Good. '

'Thanks Puck, but my life is fine right now. It's all good.'

'Hmphh.'

'You going to Breadsticks tonight?'

He nods. 'Are you?'

'Yeah, I haven't spoken to Mercedes and Rachel and Mike in ages.'

'Is Biff..?' he asks leaving the question hanging.

She laughs. 'No, he's not coming. He has some other things to attend to.'

Puck smiles. 'So I guess I'll see you tonight?'

She smiles back 'Yeah, I guess I'll see you then.'

She walks out and Puck is left in the room with the guitar still slung over his back. He walks up to Finn's picture on the wall and rubs a bit of the dust off it. Standing back, he grins slightly at the quote underneath the picture.

'Wish me luck tonight buddy. Hope you doing good up there.' Says Puck to the picture.

He can't wait till tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

'And that's the story of how the director of Step Up thought I was Sandra Oh's younger brother.' says Mike as the rest of the gang laughs. The atmosphere at Breadsticks was light as the old friends joked and teased each other. They were all seated comfortably in their usual booth and drinks were being served on the house by the owner of Breadsticks seeing that his old-timers especially Santana were all back in town. The atmosphere was light and everyone was having a good time.

'It seems like such a long time back since we graduated.' says Mercedes with a sigh. 'Yeah, and look at us now. You're a budding recording artist, Mike's a successful dancer, Quinn is at Yale, Puck joined the Air Force, Rachel's a Broadway star in-the-making and I'm the official face of Yeast-I-Stat.' says Santana as everyone laughs. 'We did it guys. We made it out of Lima and made a name for ourselves. 'adds Rachel. 'And to think it was just a while ago when we performed that Kesha song while we were all half-assed drunks?' says Santana as everyone laughs and start to recall past memories.

Puck takes a sip of his drink and sits back as he listens to his friends talk about the past. He chuckles at a few of them especially those involving him and Quinn, remembering the good old days of Glee. He is deep in thought when Quinn nudges him. 'What are you secretly laughing at?' she asks. 'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the crazy things we used to do in school. Remember the food fight we had in the Home Ec room?' he gives her a mischevious look. 'Of course I do. You got food all over me, jerk.' she says. 'Well, you cracked an egg on my head first! It took me days to get the smell off. You started it first Fabray!' Puck exclaims, faking a horrified expression. Quinn laughs. They start to banter with each other, joking about this and that. They knew each other so well that even after not meeting for so long, they could still talk together as old buddies.

'Hey are you two lovebirds done laughing with each other? Mind sharing what is so funny?' says Santana. Puck and Quinn then realize the whole gang has been watching their exchange. 'Sorry, can't. It's confidential information.' Says Puck winking at Quinn, who smiles at him. The rest of the gang exchange looks knowingly. 'Okay then. Speaking of lovebirds, where's darling Biff Q? I thought he would be following you here to have decent conversation with us? Or are we too unrefined for his liking?' says Santana mocking Biff's accent. 'He's busy with other things.' says Quinn, glaring at her friend. There was a brief tension between them, leaving the rest of the gang to try and diffuse the situation. 'Knock it off Santana.' says Rachel. 'Fine.' says Santana, clearly unhappy with Rachel's butting in. Puck sighed, these two girls would be the death of him. They could be the best of friends one minute and deadly enemies the next. Thankfully, Mercedes broke the icy tension by relating one of her endless humorous tales about her journey as a recording artist. By the end of it, the girls were back to their normal selves, the argument far away from their minds, with no further mentions of Biff.

As it got later and later, the old gang left one by one. Soon, it was only Quinn and Puck left. As Quinn was waiting for Biff to fetch her, they chatted about life and how their families were doing. Puck's sister was entering high school, Quinn's mother was recovering from her drinking addiction; no news from her father. For some reason, these topics were too sensitive to be discussed with anyone but each other. They had after all, seen each other at their best and their worse. After a while, the restaurant was closing and they left.

'Do you need a lift?' Puck asks. ' No, it's alright. Biff said he would fetch me soon.' replies Quinn though she glances uncertainly at her watch. 'You said that an hour ago. It's already 9.30, Q and its really dark around here. C'mon, I'll send you back. You're staying at the Greensmith motel right?' She nods so he continues 'It's on my way so you won't be inconveniencing me.' he looks expectantly at her. After a brief moment, she agrees. ' Thanks Puck. I'll just text Biff to let him know.' He nods. 'Okay I'll bring the truck over.'

Throughout the drive, they sat in silence. It seems like they had in a way, run out of things to say. Puck had one burning question that he had been dying to ask her but he was afraid that she would get mad. Finally, just as they were about to arrive at the motel, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

'Quinn?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure. What's up?'

He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you come to Finn's funeral?'

There, he said it.

She freezes and looks uncomfortable. Puck waits for her to start yelling at him or to get out of the truck but she surprises him.

'Because I was scared. ' She says softly after what seems like eternity.

Puck didn't expect that.

She inhales sharply. ' I know some of them think that I was a stone-cold bitch for not going to the funeral of one of my closest friends. But it's not that I didn't want to go, it's just that I couldn't. I couldn't do it.'

In that moment, Quinn looks so fragile, so broken that Puck just wants to hug her, to protect her with all his might.

She continues ' I caused so much pain to him. I lied to him, cheated behind his back. He was so simple and kind and I took advantage of that, like the mean bitch I am. I couldn't stand going to his funeral and seeing his mother and Rachel there, knowing that I had hurt him deeply in his short life.'

'That was in the past, Quinn. You can't keep blaming yourself for things like that. Finn forgave you for all of those things.' Puck says.

'But I can't forgive myself Puck! I just can't!' Quinn shouts as she starts to break down. 'Even after everything, I still can't forgive myself for hurting him back then. All of you were such good friends to him. All of you are good kind people to the core. All of you had the guts to say your last goodbye to him! But I couldn't! I'm such a horrible person that I can't even go to his funeral and tell him I'm sorry!'

'Quinn, Quinn. Don't be like that please.' pleads Puck as he puts his arms around her, trying to console the crying girl. 'I wasn't the best friend to Finn either, but the Finn I know does not hold grudges. He's forgiven all of us, for all the things that we've done to him. The last years of his life were good. He had Rachel, he was training to be a good teacher, he had a good life despite all the earlier setbacks he faced. Don't you see that? Finn loved you, Quinn. He wouldn't want to see you like that, full of regret and remorse. Don't do this to yourself, please.'

Puck's heart feels like it's been shredded in two, seeing Quinn in such a pitiful state. She was still broken, hung up about Finn's death when they had all already moved on to a better place. His arms surrounded her, trying to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

They stayed like that for a long time; Puck's arms wrapped around a sobbing Quinn, trying to comfort her. Somehow, it managed to work as she gradually stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Thanks Puck. It felt good to finally let it all out to someone.'

'Yeah, it's sorts of relieves you in a way, right?' he replies, remembering how Coach Beiste had helped him through that rough time when Finn had just passed.

'Yeah.'

There was an awkward silence between them.

Quinn breaks it. 'You know, after Finn died. I was in a bad place. Kept feeling all those negative things. I couldn't talk to anyone about it; there was already a riff between Santana and I after I didn't attend the funeral. Rachel was obviously in a worse state then me. I felt like no one could understand what I was going through.

'_I could' _thought Puck wistfully. He listened on.

'I was almost at my breaking point. That's when I met Biff.' She glances at Puck, trying to judge his reaction. 'He took my mind of things. Helped me not to dwell on the past. A few days with him made me feel like I was back to my old self. I know he can be not very nice at times, but I really owe it to him for getting me out of my depressive funk. Besides, not everyone can put up with my maniac-depressive tendencies.' Quinn laughs feebly, trying to make a joke.

'_You deserve so much better' _Puck almost replies but stops himself. He didn't want to argue with her.

She looks at her watch.

'Crap, it's so late already. Biff would have been waiting for me. Thanks for sending me back Puck.' says Quinn as she hurridly opens the door and steps out of the truck.

'You're welcome.' Puck replies. 'Hey Quinn?'

'Yeah?'

'If you ever need someone to talk to, or something, erm..you can always call me. Okay?' says Puck.

Quinn smiles. 'Okay.'

He makes sure she safely enters the motel before driving away. On the road home, he's unusually deep in thought. _'Quinn deserves so much better than an egotistic rich kid after all the shit she's gone through.'_He had a bad feeling that this Biff guy was going to break her heart one day. He couldn't stand that she would be the one having to pick up the pieces, but he knew one thing for sure; if Biff did hurt her, Puck would make sure he regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

During the weekend, Puck didn't dwell that much on Quinn and Biff. He spent time with his mother and attended his sister's dance rehearsal for the first time. He also went out for dinner with the guys, Mike, Artie, Blaine and Sam. After dinner, they all headed over to Artie's house for a game of Call of Duty, which Blaine was surprisingly good at. He enjoyed spending time with them thoroughly for he hadn't had time to relax since he joined the Air Force.

On Monday, Puck reached the school earlier than usual. He planned on having a chat with just for old times sake since he hadn't really talked to him since he got back. As he walked towards the school entrance, he suddenly saw Biff's car parked at the side. He and Quinn appeared to be in some sort of an argument and neither of them noticed that Puck was staring at them. Puck was in half a mind whether or not to intrude, but decided that it was better if the couple sorted it out themselves so he just entered the building without glancing back.

After a nice chat with Mr. Schue, Puck wandered around the school. He ended up walking into the locker room where he and Finn used to get ready for football practice. As he admired the newly-retiled wall and floorboards, he noticed that Finn's football jersey, the one that _everyone _had accused _him_ of stealing, was displayed in a glass case on the wall. A small golden plate on the side of the case read 'In loving memory of our Quaterback, Finn Hudson.'

Puck was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that she had entered the room too.

'So that's where the jersey went.'

He got a mini-heart attack and was prepared to lash out at that person when he realized it was Quinn.

'Oh, hey. You gave me a shock.' Puck said. 'Wait, how do you know about the jersey fiasco?'

She shrugged. 'I heard about it from Santana. Back then, she was all riled up about the jersey getting lost and told me that you must have took it. But I knew you didn't. You're not that kind of person. Anyway, a few days later, she told me that Blaine told Kurt that someone had mysteriously left the jersey on the piano in the choir room. Coach Beiste and Mr Schue decided that it would be best to be framed up here.'

'Well, looks like we'll never know who took it then and my name will never be cleared.' Says Puck half-jokingly.

Quinn smiled. ' Well, honestly, I'm just happy that it was found and displayed here. Finn would be happy.'

'He would.' nodded Puck. 'Quinn?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think he's proud of me?'

'I know he would be proud of you.' Says Quinn without hesistation. 'I'm proud of you too. You've changed so much since I last saw you. The Air Force is good for you, Puck. '

He grins ' Thanks. You know, I wouldn't have even graduated without your help. So, thanks Q.'

'You're welcome.'

'And I'm glad to see you happy with Biff and all…I wish you all the best.'

Either it was just his imagination or Puck noticed that Quinn's smile dimmed a little when he mentioned Biff. But she quickly composed herself.

'Thanks Puck. I wish you all the best too.'

'I'll see you later in Glee.'

'See you.'

He walks out with a smile on his face. Yes, he hates that she's still with Biff, but he's happy that he managed to be supportive of her feelings. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

During Glee club, there was more singing and tributes to Glee. Brittany and Santana sang a duet together, Rachel sang yet another amazing solo and the newbies sang a group number. Puck sat back and thoroughly enjoyed the moment. When the newbies sang the group number, everyone started to get up and dance. To his delight, Biff was nowhere to be seen and Quinn was dancing alone, so he quickly grooved over to her and they danced together for the first time in ages. He pretended to dance atrociously to make her laugh. He was almost sad when the song was over but the sweet smile that Quinn had on her face made his day.

Puck was one of the last people to leave the room and as he made his way out the back of the school, he noticed that Quinn and Biff were once again arguing. He hid behind a pillar and managed to catch some of the conversation.

'All I'm trying to ask is that you stop being such an asshole to my friends!'

'I was merely stating the obvious truth about them! They are a bunch of rag-tag misfits still struggling after leaving school while you are a Yale graduate, Quinn! You and me are of a higher caliber compared to them especially that Puck guy!' yelled Biff ' Why do you still care about this stupid club anyway? Just dump all of them and let's get out of this shit town before you decide to move back here!'

'Those 'rag-tag misfits' are the reason why I managed to get into Yale! You know I went through a rough time in school, Biff! Without their support and Glee club, I would have managed to get out of Lima in the first place! And don't you dare say another word about Puck, he's one of my best friends, and a nicer guy than you'll ever be, jerk!' Quinn hurled back.

'Oh right, I remember. He's your baby daddy right? Father of your child and all?' smirked Biff. 'I almost forgot you were a teen mum too.'

Quinn was suddenly silent. 'Biff, shut up. You know I don't like to talk about that.'

'Beth right? Biff continued. 'Such a shame Quinn, you're pretty and all but deep down inside, you just a bitch who doesn't give a damn about her kid. Sometime I wonder why we are together? Honestly Quinn, maybe you're not good enough for me.'

Those words of his was like a dagger in Quinn's heart. She had told him about her past cause she wanted to be honest with him. She would have never expected him to use it against her. He knew how insecure she was about that and went for the kill. She could finally see the true side of Biff and realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Enough was enough for Puck. He ran towards Biff and punched him straight in the face.

'You asshole.' Puck spat in Biff's face as he continued to rain punches on Biff. 'She's better than you'll ever be.' Puck just kept hitting Biff. ' This is for Quinn! You better leave her alone. If you so much as look at her again, I'll make your life a living hell.'

With that parting warning, Puck hoisted Biff and dumped him into the nearest dumpster. Biff coughed and spluttered as he found himself inside the filty place.

Puck went up to Quinn.

'You okay?'

She nodded.

'I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stand him bad-mouthing you.' Says Puck as he dusted the dust off his uniform. He then noticed that Quinn had tears in her eye. He immediately hugged her.

'It's alright, Quinn. You're none of those things he said. He's a jerk and he knows it. You're special and better off without that asshole.'

'Thank you, Puck.' Says Quinn as she clears her throat. She marches up to the dumpster where Biff is glaring at her, with spaghetti in his hair.

'If it isn't clear enough, we're over Biff. I'm breaking up with you.' Quinn says in an even tone.

'Fine with me. Don't even think of coming crying back to me, bitch.' He fumes as he tries to get the rubbish out of his clothes. With much effort, Biff manages to climb out of the dumpster as Puck tries to muffle a laugh. 'And you!' Biff points at Puck. 'I'll…I will..' he stuttered as Puck shot him a look of hate. 'I…Well, you better watch out!' Biff stammers as he runs off to his car and drives off.

Quinn smiles at Puck.

'Thanks for doing that for me, Puck. Biff is a horrible guy and I don't need that kind of negative energy in my life. Sorry, for defending him and all. I sure hope I won't have to see him again on campus.'

'You just let me know if he ever bothers you again, I'll make sure he lives to regret it.' Replies Puck, faking a menacing expression.

Quinn laughs.

'So, I'm guessing you need a lift home now?'

'Yeah, kind of, since my transportation is probably halfway back to Yale. Can I hitch a ride with you?'

He grins. 'Sure. For you, anytime.'


End file.
